Too late
by DestinyofInsanity
Summary: A suicide fic featuring the three D's... Demented, Depressing, and Dark. Enjoy!


**Too Late**

**AN/ **Yes...even I have jumped on the suicide fic wagon... lol.

**Disclaimer: **Partly inspired by YuraUNC's fic 'Dying Dreams' (check it out!) The rest is Takahashi-sama's!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_That complete and utter bastard… _

Usually, I never swear… Not even in my thoughts… Today was an exception. It's one thing to chat with your ex, but there was no way in hell those two were just having a friendly little convo…

The way he was holding her… like no one meant more, like no one else existed. Sure, maybe I'm over reacting…but in all the years, all the looks, all the soft, sweet words… he has never held me like that, as if I alone, and only I, held his heart, mind, and soul…

You know what? Fuck this. Damn him to hell along with his precious bag of potting soil! I know what will come next…that pathetic dog will crawl back to me, pretend I'm the only one…

I've never been touched. I'm a good miko, a good, clean girl. I can't count how many guys at school who would die for me to as much as toss my hair in their direction… I'd been saving myself because I had thought I'd found someone who would love me forever… Screw that. I had only wanted one person… too bad, he missed his chance, rode the fence too long. Remember all those guys I told you about? The ones who would've given anything to have me profess my love to them, and only them? Well they're gonna want his head for what he's done to me. There's nothing left. You can only give some much of yourself before you're but an empty shell… heart broken into dust.

No one can have me now.

_**Step one… Pick a place.**_

I'll do it in the tree. Yes. The irony is not lost upon my darkening mind… To end it all were it all began. Perfect.

_**Step two… But how will I do it?**_

Anyone can slit their wrists… Feel the bittersweet crimson wine trickle down their hands…Hands that held his all this time.

No. If I can't make an impact in life, I'll make one in eternal slumber. Wait… If I'm going to end it all were it all began then perhaps I should end it the way it began… Yes.

_**Step three… Second thoughts.**_

Maybe I should give him another chance… Force him to admit his true intentions. Perhaps I misinterpreted the situation… What if I went right on as if nothing at all has happened? Fall back into my role as the sweet, smiling little wife…

Yeah. I almost believed myself there for a second… Ha.

_**Step four… Will it work?**_

Hell yeah.

_**Step five… Should I leave a note?**_

How about this? –

_Dear goat-fucking bastard,_

_How are things going for you and your lovely little lady friend? (Heard organic products are really top-of-the-line) _

_In case you don't realize- I'm dead! _

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

_Yes, I, 'your' Kagome, is currently liv'n it up in the underworld and guess what! It's YOUR fault! Congrats! _

_Just wanted you to know that I loved you, for some inexplicable reason, but now…I only have one thing to say…_

_You better watch your back, you adorable piece of shit, 'cause I plan on making my afterlife blissful by making your time on earth a complete suck-fest! _

_I'll see you in hell!_

_Love XOXOXOXOXO,_

_Kagome _

Whoa.

_**Step 6…Better re-write the note.**_

We all agree that the above letter was a little much…so how about this?

_BURN!_

_Love,_

_Kagome _

Okay…

_**Step 7… Scratch note idea.**_

When I'm right, I'm right. I should just get on with it.

_**Step 8… Getting on with it.**_

I always knew there was a reason I kept my hardly used arrows so sharp…

I can feel my stomach tighten, but there's no turning back.

With quivering fingertips I seek out the God-tree's immortal scar… Not a single bloodstain accompanies the wound…that's all about to change…

Whatever is left of my heart is pounding like that of a trapped rabbit… And the incessant beating must be swiftly silenced. I've made my choice and now is my time…

Leaning against the mighty trunk I grasp the smooth wooden shaft and carefully guide the tip to a location just below my collarbones… That's right. Make it quick.

"Look what you've done koishii…" I say aloud, his forest echoes with the words that he himself will never hear. Nearly snapping the arrow in my firm, but shaking grip… With gritted teeth and a fixed smile I plunge it into my heaving chest… Feeling nothing as it slices right through my flesh, nothing as I struggle to maintain my hold on life… Shoving the arrow ever deeper, feeling the warmth glide down my body which is quickly becoming limp…soaking the hopeful spring grass like acid rain…

I know it has pinned me, for even as my legs give way and my blue-lipped head sags… I do not fall to the ground… Who doesn't love irony?

"NO!"

Clearly, the powerful stench of my glistening blood has attracted the very person I wished to witness these beautiful last moments… Isn't it funny how taking my own life goes more smoothly than living it ever did?

"Kagome…"

With a broad smile I stare up at him… No one can save me now… No one

I quit trying to stand, quit trying to hold on… I open my mouth and gag, gasping for breath. So my lungs have collapsed, took them long enough.

He tries to pull the arrow out, tries to save me. No. I hold on, tighter than I ever held anything in my life… I'm going to die. Before I know it, his lips are upon mine, as if trying to convince me to breathe…

"Please" He pleads, not bothering to clean the blood from his face… "Don't do this…"

Too late.

Ignoring the desperate golden gaze, I just smirk. And despite gasping for air and nearly choking on the warm crimson ooze, I manage to whisper sarcastically-

"Miss me?"

The slow-mo button that seemed to have been in effect during the time leading up to my last moments was suddenly removed and I felt everything. The sticky red syrup cascading down my form, the light-headed feeling of no air in my lungs… and of course- the pain. For the first time I cried out… Well I tried at least. My delayed screams merely came out as soft gurgles as the arrow was finally jerked from my torso, sending what was left of me falling gracefully like a sparrow shot strait out of the sky… The last thing I feel is strong hands failing to hold me as this broken, blood-saturated body crashes to the ground.

Yet again irony comes into play… Inuyasha swore to protect me, to hold me in time of storm… Yet even in death I slip out of his hands and fall to the ground.

_Ha._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yura swears Kagome was high on the marker she used to write the note...I just laughed and said...maaaaaaaybeeee O.o


End file.
